Just a kiss good bye
by theanimemonster
Summary: made this for a friend hope u likes it


welp, springs finally here... and as usual it has started the same way as always

1) Sora smacking me in the face from dancing to the song hare hare yukai

2)god damn misquitos!

3) the empty feeling i have inside of my heart

its the first week of spring, the air was heavy from all the fog since it was raining last night.

...Hi, im Roxas. im not really like other 16 year old boys. first off i think i look a little like a girl, my rosy cheeks,long eye lashes, tiny waist, and my huge deep blue eyes.

i dont have any friends. well...i have three, Namine, Xion and Axel. Namine and Xion are both girls and Axel is a boy. i think the only reason Namine and Xion are my friends is becuase im Bi-sexual. and yes you heard me. and since ive said that your probably wondereing why Axel is my friend...but i dont know either. all i know is that hes my bestfriend and i like him...Alot

its the first week since spring has started and i was writing a paper on John Adams when i looked up and saw Axels face in the window of the door, he motioned his hand and mouthed the words "come on!"

me and Axel would always ditch school ever since we met. there was an abandened playground about a block away from my highschool,

i asked my teacher if i could use the restroom and went out with Axel. we walked over to the vending machines together to get something before we left , we would always get the same thing, i would get a mellow yellow and a kit-kat bar and Axel would get a coke and a pack of juicy fruit gum

once we got to the old abondoned playground we sat on the small swings in comeplete silence. i consintrated on the feeling of the small rocks underneath my checkered converse, i stared down at my soda. out of the corner of my eye i could see Axel swing sideways, twisting the rusty metal chains with a straight face, i began to re-arrange my legs becuase i was uncomfortable. 'cross my legs...no. how about i put one leg under me...no.' i got sick of doing that so i just sat normally "What up with you today? are you going all emo on me again?" Axel laughed i looked over at his big toothy smile, i smiled at him "nothing..and no im not going emo on you! haha" my smile slowly faded "its just that..i dont know...im cold" 'i was an inch away to confessing to him that i love him! ugh i shouldve just said it! stupid stupid stupid!' "well then here" Axel flung his jacket off of him and placed it on my shoulders i grabbed the sleeves of the jacket and blushed, "...nevermind im cold too give it back!" we took it off my shoulders and laughed at how badly i was blushing and stood up "come on" we stuck out his hand. i put my hand in his and he pulled me up off the swing set and hugged me and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead. i didnt do anything when he did that though, Axel would always kiss me goodbye so i knew what he was saying by the kiss.

"its freezing...i think we should go now" Axel squinted at his watch "its 4:00. schools ended" we didnt say anything after that. and left

after walking for about 10 minutes i finally arrived at my house. i sighed as i walked into my cramped house to see my brother laying upside down on the couch playing kingdom hearts on his blue nintendo "WELL!" he fliped over and landed on his head but jumped up from the floor and sat backwards on the couch on his knees like a puppy happy to see his owner. he waved his but around and smirked "well if it isnt my evil twin!" i could tell he was hyper by the empty soda cans and juice pouches all over the coffee table. he laughed and threw a half empty capri-sun at my face. i caught it and wiped his spit off the tiny straw with my shirt and stuck it in my mouth. i walked over and sat down on the couch "your MY evil twin" i knudged his arm. Sora spewed out a miniacle laugh "bull shit broski! i know that you and Axel have been sneaking awayfrom school!" he was an inch away from my face "are you two sneakin away to do the naughty~" my face got red, i paused and thought of what to do since Soras face was a little too close to mine. i stuck my lips out and they touched his. i laughed as i watched my twin brother squirm around on the floor wiping his mouth "dont fuck around with me sora... and who knows, you could be doing the naughty with kairi" i brust out laughing when sora made gagging noises at what i had just said "HELL NO! i told you never to bring kairi up!" he face got red and he looked away, everything got awkward...so i just got up and went in the kitchen to see what there was to eat "h-hey wait your supposed to feel all sorry for me now!" Sora whined leaning off the side of the couch on his stomach till he fell face first into the carpet

later i was eating ramen in my room listening to Vocaloid on the laptop me and Sora shared until i felt a buzz in my pocket and heard "po pi po pi po~" i grabbed my phone to see who sent me a message. it was from Axel, i opened it

"lets go camping..."

i didnt even answer and i had already startedpacking. it was about 5 minutes later when i noticed i didnt answer "OF COURSE ILL GO!" not even one minute after that my phone buzzed in my hand again "get your ass packing then sweety~ haha i kid i kid" i smiled at his text message and sent him "oh shut up you~ welp. ill get packing. bynee i 3 u" "i love you too kit-kat" i blushed at the message he sent me. Axel calls me kit-kat becuase even time we would ditch school i would buy a kit-kat bar

before i knew it 5 days went by and i was sitting in Axels mustang listening to the radio buzz out the song "we found love", Axel and I were silent and Axel was looking out the window softly humming to the music, his voice was deep. but sweet and smooth. i loved his singing voice, even though i had to ask him a question i kept quietand stared at him. Axel looked at me and stopped humming "do i have something on my face?" i jumped and blushed when he strated talking "EH? oh um. no...i-i uhh" he laughed "well then why were you staring at me for the past hour? dude haha"

"I-I wasnt i was just...i like your singing okay!" i yelled at him! why did i do that! i looked at Axel, he blinked at me with confusion on his face.

"...OH! you mean just now?" i knodded nervously "haha oh. well thanks roxy-pu" i just gave him a shaky smile and kept on looking out the window the words ran through my brain again and again "I LIKE YOUR SINGING. OKAY?"

i kept on thinking about until we finally arrived deep in the woods "okay, here we are, come on kit kat!" i jumped when he yelled kit kat at me i got out the car and we both stood next to each other. Axel glomped me from behind and sang in my ear the song "look this way baby" by miku hatsune "1..2...1.2.!...tsuyogatte bakka de nanka, son shiteru ki ga suru datte sou jan!" i laughed and tryed to get him off of me, Axel started laughing too, his sweet voice cracking with his laughter

its around 4:00 P.M. now,

Axel made a fire even though it was still bright outside,

"sooo. hows my little key bearer doing?" Axel smiled. i knew he was talking about sora becuase he was obsessed with kingodm hearts. "annoying as usual..." i ran my hands on the ichy grass next "so i suppose that thing on your face is a little token of brothery love?" he laughed, i touched the scratch on my face where Sora socked me in the face last week dancing the hare hare yukai "haha well i wouldnt say LOVE, and if you think that thats bad you dont wanna know where he hit me whne he was dancing to the song po pi po!" he threw his head back in laughter "haha..oh i love that little nigger!" we both laughed and i looked around, Axel didnt take out his leeping bag yet

"hey wheres your sleeping bag?"

"hm? oh! i forgot to tell you but i took out the seats in the back of my car and layed down a few blankets, so we'll both sleep there. i mean...if your okay with that?" i stuck a over roasted marshmellow in my mouth and tryed my best to talk "dat wou be awight" Axel then went next to the fire and layed down he patted the ground next to him suggesting i'd lay there wiht him. i crawled over and layed down next to him. his arm under my head like a pillow Axel awkwardly removed hs arm form under me and grabbed my hand with it.

i stared up into his big green eyes and said shaking "A-Axel?" He smirked at me. i studied his face, i looked down at his slim body and looked down at his escape the fate T-shirt. i looked back at Axel he was closing in for a kiss, 'HES GONNA KISS ME?' i nervously puckered my lips. though my eyes were still were an inch away when i heard a loud sound in the sky, Axel opened his eyes, i jumped and the very second after that we were drenched with water we ran laughing hysterically garbbing the food and our bags and we ran to the car axel tryed to open the door but i was locked "WHERE ARE THE KEYS?" he patted his sidesi looked around and saw them next to the fire wood i ran to get them but tripped, i twisted my ankle and got mud all over me. Axel ran and picked me up. he grabbed the keys to the car and quickly opened the back of his car threw the blankets to the front so they wouldnt get wet and layed me down.

tears ran down my face as i rubbed my ankle, Axel threw our bags in the passenger seat and sat in the drivers seat, he turned around his hair no longer up. "are you alright?"i wiped the tears from my round cheeks and knodded "liar" he said in a harsh tone. he climbed ot the back of the car with me, Axel ran his finger up my neck and stopped at the tip of my chin and kissed my lips slowly moving his head, he parted my lips and stuck his hot and sweet tongue in and out my mouth, i moaned and arched my back my arms around Axels neck. he popped his tongue out my mouth "better?" i knodded and prepared myself for another kiss but Axel just reached over and turned on the radio,

we never kissed again. we just listened to the radio for a while

i slowly opened my eyes the next morning to find myself lying next to Axel who was shirtless, his hair tied back, sleeping peacefully. I didnt knwo what to do, without thinking i touched my thigh, 'where are my pants?' i sat up. i lifted to blankets on top of me and him to see that i wasnt wearing underwear either. i panicked, I was looking every where around the room to find some evidence that would lead to me and Axel sleeping together. i woke Axel up with a kiss. he groaned and grabbed a pillow form next to him and slammed it on his face, he sat up with the pillow still on his face. he took away his hands and the pillow fell to the floor. he looked at me rubbing one eye. "mmm, hey. what time is it?" he said to himself, he reached over and patted the back pants pocket of his disgarded pants beside him, i never noticed he wasnt wearing them. he looked at his phone, he lifted his pants with a confused look "oh, these are yours..." he handed me my boxers and i put them on, i looked around and then looked into his eyes "there over there..." he pointed at my pants in the corner of the car, i crawled over to get them, Axel squeezed my butt when i got up but i ignored it,

when i picked them up i stuck my arms inside the pants wholes. my hand touched something wet, like a latex glove, i pulled it out to see a green condom, my hand shook as i looked at it. i through it to the farthest corner of the car and put on my pants

at around 5 P.M. Axel drove me home.

when we finally went into the long drive way of my house i got out the car and grabbed my bags and went to the drivers side of the car, Axel stepped out of the car. he squeezed my butt as he gave me a quick peck on the lips, stepped back into the car, andd rove off. i sighed and smiled when I thought of all the stuff that happened i looked up at the sky i heard something in the distance, it sounded like laughing, my eyes widened and i turned around to see Sora with his eyes closed laughing on the balcony "woopsy!" Sora ran into the house once he saw that i noticed that i saw him "BASTARD!" i screamed as i ran into the front door after him "SMOOCHY SMOOCHY SMOOOOOOOOOCH~" he screamed and laughed as i chased him through the living room, our bedrooms, our parents bedroom until i finally pinned him to the wall in the family room "no word...of this..to mom or dad" sora laughed even though he was breatheless .i stil had a bunch of adrenalin in me "...man! you are pissed!...but no sweat broski, i wont tell them" I almost cried of relief "I LOVE YOU SORA!" i burried my face in my twin brother's pikachu shirt "IF!..." i looked up at him "if?"

"IF!...you give me 20$"

"ugh..fine" i hugged him one more time and gave him a small kiss on the cheek wich he wiped off his face right infront of me, i gave him the money and went skipping away out the house (probably to go buy some manga...)

my parents finally came home at around 8:00 P.M. from work, they told us they needed to tell us something important. first they took Sora into his bedroom. i couldnt hear either of my parents voices until i heard sora yell "N-NO! Y-YOU CANT!" i heard small whimpering from sora "come on now son, dont do this to us" my dad said in a sad tone "NO! SHUT-UP!" Sora visciously opened the door, i saw his face. pale, wet with tears, red cheeks, he was furious, he tryed to hide his face and walk past me but i grabbed his shoulder "what happened in there?"his eyes weld up with tears and i felt like crying myslef "SEE FOR YOURSELF!" he pushed me away like a mad small child and ran out the front door, without knowing i felt something warm rub my shoulder i turned around "GOD! mom you flippin scared me!" she didnt laugh she only stared at the door becuase she was worried about sora. i kissed my moms cheek "it okay mom, he'll get over it" she knodded but didnt take her eyes away form the door.

my mom finally got out of that funk and took me inside the room. "hey dad..." my mothers hands were still on my shoulders i touched her soft hands and gently took them off me. "what did you say to Sora to make him do something like that!" i said trying not to yell.

"we're moving to New York..."

i froze. i felt like my heart just sank to my stomach "B-but we live IN CALIFORNIA!" my dad looked away and my mom hugged me "dont cry sweet heart. we dont want to leave 'll make new friends" she wiped the tears off my cheeks and kissed my forehead, my face went blank and i got pale "Axel~" i whispered "What about Axel honey?" my mom whispered. i didnt look at her, i walked out the room and to the front door. i stopped tears ran down my face and i started running to Axels house,

when i got to his house i ignored the door bell and smakced my fiss against the door "AXEL!" i screamed "p-please...*sniff* come out here. p-please.."

"THERES MY BABY!" he slammed the door open, when he had said that, when his eyes opened he saw that i was crying and his smile slowly faded. he hugged me tightly and told me to go inside and spend the night.

the only thing that happened that night was i told Axel we were moving to new york, i cryed...alot. and we had sex again in his bed.

"YOU CANT LEAVE!" Namine screamed in the middle of class "shhhh! and im sorry i have no choice!" i whispered "BUT WE MAY NEVER HAVE A HOT GAY GUY AS OUR BESTFRIEND EVER AGAIN!" This time it was Xion she was sitting backwards in her chair "in not gay! im Bi!" "same crap! but anyway please! you cant go! we'll miss you!"

"if you want a gay bestfriend whos really hot go talk to Axel" both theres eyes bugged out of there heads "YOU AND AXEL ARE DATING!" Namine yelled. my face flushed red with anger, the whole class turned around, namine covered her mouth and sank in her chair. i hid my face as i listened to the cruel comments and laughing by my class mates "eew" "herpes is un curible you know!" i cryed while my face was down.

me and Axel said our good byes when he came to my house when we were packing

"so how you guys leaving?"

"me and Sora are going by train and spending a week with my aunt while my parents take care of the rest..." we were listening to the radio, i always loved the song "just a kiss" by lady antebellum. when it started playing Axel kissed me and helped me pack my suit case

we got on the train at 6:00 A.m. in the morning, Axel was at the station with us and so were namine,Xion and Riku (soras best friend) Namine and Xion were crying, and Axel asked me if i had any gum and i let him look in my bag with all my things to keep me busy on the train. he gave it back to me and told me i didnt have any, when the train finally came i gave every one a hug, Axel hugged me the tightest though "you just wait Roxas, Ill find you, and we WILL be together" he whispered in my ear, i couldnt handle it and started crying loudly, he just smiled at me and told me to cheer up. me and Sora hugged each other and went on the train. Namine and Xion were waving frantically when i stepped on Axel just stood there smilling

about 30 minutes into the ride i felt like having a snack so i stuck my hannd in my bag, i touched something cold. and smooth, i knew it wasnt my laptop and pulled it out. it was a Ipad. there was a sticky note on it that said "press play" there was a video on it. my hands shook as i pressed play "well hey its me and roxy here, its tuesday and we've ditched school to go here" i heard Axels voice buzz out the machine. it was a collage of all the videos he had tooken with me, i smiled and laughed as i watched them in my cabin tears ran down my face, i sighed and hugged the Ipad, then i heard "HEY ROXY!" i looked at it and it showed Axel smilling at me "when you done call me with the new cellphone i bought you~ its in your pocket. well i love you bye" the video stopped playing and i stood up and reached into my back pocket and found a new Iphone cell phone. it had his number already dialed in. i pressed call

"did you watch the video?" was the first thing Axel had said to me "..yeah" i answered "i love you" he said sweetly.

"i love you too"


End file.
